1. Field
The present disclosure relates to nanopore devices and methods of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to nanopore devices with resolution improved by graphene nanopores, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been developed to detect a target biomolecule, such as a deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA), in a sample. In particular, a nanogap electrode-based method and a nanopore-based method have been proposed as methods for measuring not only the existence and the number of nucleic acids but also a base sequence of each nucleic acid. The nanogap electrode-based method measures a tunneling current in an electrode having a nanogap, and the nanopore-based method measures a current change when a nucleic acid passes through a nanopore that is formed through a thin film.
Recently, a nanopore field effect transistor (FET) device has been widely used. In the nanopore FET device, a nucleic acid is moved toward a nanopore formed through a thin film, such that the nucleic acid passes through the nanopore. For example, when a portion of a nanopore is filled with a sample solution containing a nucleic acid and a voltage is applied across the nanopore, a nucleic acid having a negative charge is moved toward a positive electrode. Therefore, by disposing a negative electrode at the sample solution at one side of the nanopore and disposing the positive electrode on the other side of the nanopore, the nucleic acid may pass through the nanopore.
High resolution may be required to measure a base sequence of the nucleic acid in the nanopore FET device, and the resolution of the nanopore FET device may be determined by the thickness of the nanopore. For example, the resolution of the nanopore FET device may increase as the thickness of the nanopore decreases. In order to measure the base sequence of the nucleic acid, it may be advantageous that the thickness of the nanopore is approximately equal to or smaller than a size of the base interval of the nucleic acid.